We At Hogwarts
by KatratheKitra
Summary: This is my little fanfiction of me and my main group of friends if we were to go to Hogwarts. Yes one of my friends is that awesomely out there, Alexis isn't exaggerated really. I hope you all enjoy! May get more intense as the years go on but I'll never know. I will try and be as true to both the HP characters and my friends as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One -** _An Introduction to us_

In her typical almost-but-not-quite late fashion, Kaylee Weston climbs aboard the Hogwarts Express and, dragging her large suitcase behind her and carrying her barn owl, Athena, she attempts to find an empty compartment. At last, she does, far at the back of the train, near the prefect's compartment, (her Dad told her about that, and about all of Hogwarts, long before she got there) and began the troublesome task of putting her suitcase above the seats. As she takes a seat the compartment door slides open and a face appears. A girl, her dark blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her face is pointed, bar her jaw, which was rather wide. It worked for her though, she was very intimidating. "Hello, uhm, can I sit here? Everywhere else seems full." She asks.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure" Kaylee invites her in the compartment. "I'm Kaylee by the way."

"I'm Selene," She says before heaving her luggage above the seat, next to Kaylee's. When she finishes she quietly exits the compartment, only for a few seconds, and comes back with a beautiful snowy owl, "And this beautiful girl is Artemis. What's your owl's name?" She questions, sitting down and nodding toward the cage next to her.

"This is Athena, my barn owl, I've had her for a year." Kaylee puffs up slightly with pride as the compartment door slides open once again. Another girl, with brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a small smile on her face appears and someone is looking over her shoulder, she has short black hair and kind looking eyes.

"Can we come in?" The girl with brown hair asks.

"Yeah" Selene and Kaylee reply at the same time, look at each other, then giggle slightly. The other girls introduce themselves, the girl with brown hair is Marceline, and the other girl is Lucy. They seem nice enough but soon after they put all their stuff away an awkward silence ensues.

"I wonder when this train is going to start moving." Selene wonders aloud.

"No idea." Lucy shrugs.

Another awkward minute passes, silence rings throughout the compartment. Someone shuffles slightly. A sigh. Kaylee pulls out a book and begins to read. More silence.

Until the compartment door slams open, scaring the girls out over their reverie. "Hi! I'm Alex! Can I join you guys?"

"Uh, yeah." Kaylee says, not wanting to be rude. Alex begins to walk into the compartment, dragging her suitcase behind her with an animal cage balanced on top of it. As she takes another shuffling step the case catches on the back of her shoe and she begins to fall. Her arms flail as she attempts to catch herself as she falls onto the ground. There's a collective gasp from three of the girls and a definitive 'pffft' as one desperately tries to hold in her laughter. Not even a second later Alex bursts out with insane giggles. And so do the others.

"Oh my god, I wish there could have been a picture of my face!" Alex cries, gasping for air. The rest of the girls in the compartment just nod, unable to speak.

When all calms down, two of the girls, Selene and Marceline, help Alex with her trunk.

"…that's not even the best part about my name, it's not just _Alexis_ , it's _Alexis Callaghan_. What a name right?"

"I like it, mine's just Selene Richards…"

"Mine's… interesting, Marceline Kuligowski, no one can say it, no one can spell it." Pipes up another voice.

"I like my name, Kaylee Weston, it has a nice ring to it for someone who's going to be famous someday."

"And what are you going to be famous for?" Lucy questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Writing a book, saving a magical species, discovering a magical species, taming the wild dragons, riding a unicorn, or a Pegasus, could be anything really." Kaylee replies, wonder and excitement shining in her eyes.

A few moments later the compartment door opens. "Excuse me." A mousey brown haired girl asks, in a slightly know-it-all voice, "Have you seen a toad? Neville here's lost one."

All girls shakes their heads. "No toad here." Marceline tells the girl. "I'll be sure to tell you if I see one, I'm Marceline by the way."

"Hermione Granger." The girl smiles. "I'd better continue looking."

"Good luck." All the girls chorus toward Hermione's retreating figure.

"I hope we're in the same house, otherwise it'd be no fun." Alex pipes up, the conversation continuing just as it did before.

"House?" Selene asks, a frown scrunching her serious face.

"Yeah, like Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Alex answers.

"What's the difference?"

"Well, according to 'Hogwarts: A History' each of the houses have their own traits, Hufflepuff's tend to be honest and loyal, Griffindor's brave and daring, Ravenclaw's witty and intelligent and slytherins cunning and ambitious." Kaylee explains.

"Oh. I wonder what house I'll be in." Selene ponders aloud.

"Maybe Slytherin." Alex says.

"Why?"

"Uhm, aren't you ambitious?"

"I don't know, not really."

"I hope I'm in Slytherin." Lucy interjects.

"I'm not sure about what my house will be." Marcy says, joining in the conversation too.

"Me either." It was Kaylee again.

All too soon they have to get changed into their school robes. The nervousness and tension builds in the compartment.

"Alright," Alex begins, "No matter what houses we're in, we will talk to each other, I don't care about house rivalry, and we will talk to each other and eat together. We'll figure it out when we're there."

All of the other girls nod. None of them want to lose their newly-found friends.

"Deal." Kaylee says. "No matter our houses."

They all nod again as the train pulls to a stop, and they leave, chattering about nothing as they begin to hop off of the train, leaving their luggage after the conductors words that they'll be taken over separately.

When they finally get off of the train there's a large man, yelling for the first years. They join the back of the group heading down a steep and narrow path, whispering quietly to each other. When they do reach the bottom, slightly out of breath, they lay their eyes upon a large lake, and as their eyes travel across the lake and up a mountain, Hagrid announces the first sighting of Hogwarts. A loud 'Oooh' escapes everyone's mouth.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid calls.

"We'll sneak in five, Kaylee's small… shh!" Alex giggles as they all pile onto one boat.

"This isn't going to end well." Selene states simply.

As they cross the lake, smooth as glass, everyone else was silent, awestruck by the castle. About halfway across the lake, Alex stands on the boat, making it rock rather violently to one side.

"Oh my god it's the giant squid!" The boat rocks violently once again.

"Stop it Alex! The boats going to capsize!" Selene shouts. Eyes turn to them now, but they don't stop. Assuming it is all under control.

Alex still stands, leaning over slightly, when Kaylee leaps to her feet to pull Alex down. Bad idea on her part. The boat gives one more violent swing and it capsizes. All five girls plunge into the cold inky water.

There are five yelps as the bodies hit the water.

Selene bobs to the surface last, "I told you so!" she gasps.

"Squid! I wanna touch it!" Alex exclaims, begging to paddle away.

"Oh no you don't!" A soaking wet Kaylee grabs Alex by the ear.

"Well let's flip this boat over." Marcy says, swimming over to the other side of the boat with Lucy. "On three."

"One, Two, Three!" Selene counts off.

When the boat is right-way up they manage to find way to get themselves all on the boat continues to glide across the lake, at a somewhat faster pace until they reach the underground harbour. Where they climbed out of their boat, sopping wet, no one to be seen, and they begin the rush and slip up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two –** _Our Sorting_

When they do arrive with the other students, in a large room, a blonde boy, with slicked back hair and a sneer upon his face was returning to his friends. And there, stands a rather scrawny boy, with messy black hair and round glasses. Everyone turns to stare at the girls, curiosity obvious in their eyes. Alex offers a cheeky smile, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Selene. An old, stern-looking woman raises her eyebrows and purses her lips. With a wave of her wand they're dry again and she begins to lead the students into the Great Hall.

There was a wave of wonder as all the students entered the room. Hermione was talking about the ceiling, no one was listening to her, still far too awestruck by the entire room. All eyes were watching the new students, in response Lucy straightens her back, looking forward. Marceline casts a smile towards the students sitting at the tables, some meet her smile, and others simply stare.

They come to a stop at the front of the hall, the professor places an old, worn out hat upon a stool. After a few moments of confused silence the hat bursts into song.

'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep all your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head,  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Griffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Griffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
Fore I'm a thinking cap!'

As the whole room burst into applause, some of the older students cheering, the five girls look at each other, excitement in their eyes.

The professor, now known as McGonagall, clears her throat impatiently. "As I call your names you shall take a seat upon this while the hat sits upon your head." She unrolls a scroll, long and almost new. "Abbot, Hannah."

She walked up nervously, the first sorting and sat on the stool while McGonagall placed the old and magical hat upon her head. It was not there long before it called out 'Hufflepuff!' for all to hear. She took off the hat and skittered over to the cheering table. By the time she had sat down the next name had been called. 'Emmaline Baker.' She stubbornly put her chin forward and walked to the stool. The hat was on her blonde head far longer than with Hannah. It was only on her head for about thirty seconds, but it was a tense thirty seconds. In the end she went to Hufflepuff, who cheered just as loud as before, Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's joining in on their cheers. Next 'Bones, Susan' who also went to Hufflepuff. The first student of a different house was Terry Boot, into Ravenclaw, much to their joy.

Two more were sorted, another to Ravenclaw and the first Gryffindor, Lavender Brown. The first Slytherin was a pudgy girl by the name of Millicent Bulstrode, she did not look very kind. Kaylee shuffled nervously when her new-found friend Alexis was called up. The hat merely brushed her head before it yelled out 'Gryffindor!' A smile breaks over Alexis' face as the Gryffindor's cheer, greeting their second addition.

It was a while longer until another familiar name was called out, 'Granger, Hermione', from the train. She too went to Gryffindor, taking a seat beside Alex. After Hermione came Daphne Greengrass, who went to Slytherin and then Lucy, who also went to Slytherin, much to her joy. After two more to Hufflepuff's it was Marceline's turn to be sorted. After the initial surprise of someone pronouncing her name correctly she almost ran to the stool in her eagerness to be sorted. The hat stays on her head no longer than ten seconds before it announces her place in Ravenclaw.

Soon after the boy whose toad was lost got called up, Neville Longbottom. He went to Griffindor, and almost forgot to take of the Hat before he sat down. He wound up running back to McGonagall and sheepishly handing her the Hat before running back to the Griffindor table.

Still snickering at Neville a boy with platinum blonde hair and mouth seemingly always set in a smirk swaggers up to the hat when his name is called. The hat wasn't on his head for five seconds before it called out to the crowds "SLYTHERIN!" After this five more people were sorted, one each to Hufflepuff, Griffindor and Ravenclaw with two to Slytherin.

Griffindor was still cheering at their newest addition when they were silenced by a name. "Potter, Harry." Whispers began almost instantly, _'Did she say Potter?' 'The Harry Potter?'_ Worry showed in his green eyes. Kaylee held her breath, this was _the_ Harry Potter, the one that bested you-know-who, but he looked ordinary. The hat was on his head far longer than the Malfoy boy. But soon enough the hat announced Gryffindor to the room.

At this, the table with the sea of red-rimmed robes broke out with shouts of joy and celebration, with two, one can only assume, twins yelling at the top of their lungs, "WE got Potter! We got Potter!"

It took a while for the Griffindor's to calm themselves when they did a gangly girl with mousey brown hair walked up to the stool. She was another addition to Ravenclaw, her face was bright with joy at her warm welcome. She would fit in there. After her went Selene Richards, all of the girls from the train watched with interest as she walked up to be sorted. Some with the assumption of Slytherin and some unsure. However they were all mildly surprised when the hat announced her place to be in Hufflepuff. She retreated, head down after whispering something to the Sorting Hat, her back to McGonagall, whose eyebrows were raised in mild surprise. When she got to the Hufflepuff table she was greeted cheers and claps on the back. Two more were sorted after, a Griffindor and a Ravenclaw.

There were three people left to be sorted, a young red-head, Kaylee and a boy with dark hair. "Weasley, Ronald" McGonagall called to the three left. Judging by the change of skin shade, Ronald Weasley was the red-head. Kaylee leaned over to him "Good luck." She whispered. The boy nodded and went up to the stool. Soon enough, to the apparent joy of a majority of the red-heads at the Gryffindor table, Ron almost ran to join them, his original complexion returning.

Kaylee gasped involuntarily when her name was called and held her breath as the hat dropped onto her head. 'Hm…' a wise voice spoke, not quite in her ear, but close enough that she flinched. 'Where shall I put you dear?'  
"Somewhere I'll fit in…" She whispered to the hat atop her head.  
'Where you'll fit in aye?' She could practically hear the smile in his voice. 'Then you'll do fine in SLYTHERIN!' The hat yells to the room. Kaylee yanks the hat off of her head and places it back on the stool, nearly running to greet Lucy at the Slytherin table. Young Blaise Zabini was also sorted into Slytherin.


End file.
